1. The Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to medical devices. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to medical devices for managing access in body tissue including closing large holes in the body tissue.
2. The Relevant Technology
Catheterization and interventional procedures, such as angioplasty or stenting, are generally performed by inserting a hollow needle through a patient's skin and tissue into the patient's vascular system. A guide wire may be advanced through the needle and into the patient's blood vessel accessed by the needle. The needle is then removed leaving the guide wire in place, enabling an introducer sheath to be advanced over the guide wire into the vessel.
A catheter or other device may then be advanced through a lumen of the introducer sheath and over the guide wire into a position for performing a medical procedure. As the various devices are introduced through the introducer sheath, the opening or access site formed in the vessel may be subjected to additional trauma or tearing during the medical procedure.
Upon completing the procedure, the devices and introducer sheath are removed from the opening, leaving a puncture site or opening in the vessel wall. Traditionally, external pressure would be applied to the puncture site until clotting and wound sealing occur; however, the patient must remain bedridden for a substantial period after clotting to ensure closure of the wound. This procedure, however, may be time consuming and expensive, requiring as much as an hour of a physician's or nurse's time. It is also uncomfortable for the patient and requires that the patient remain immobilized in the operating room, catheter lab, or holding area. In addition, the insertion and removal of various medical devices can lead to problems such as enlarging or tearing the puncture, which can make it more difficult to close the opening.